


You need the votes

by bootyjupiter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyjupiter/pseuds/bootyjupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under pressure from Washington, Alexander makes Thomas an offer he can't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You need the votes

**Author's Note:**

> Texted to a friend while drunk.

Alexander was nervous. The president was coming to meet him over his plan for a national bank and he had nothing to deliver. He could imagine the disappointment in his father's face and it nearly broke his heart. "Alexander," President Washington let himself in and smirked at his young ward. "You look worried. You don't even know what I'm going to say." "Don't I?" Alexander arranged his pages and pages of notes neatly on his desk. "Alexander, you don't have the votes. You have to reach a compromise." "I knew you would say that," Alexander rolled his eyes like an angsty teenager. "Leave me to my work, Mr. President," Alexander demanded. "Figure it out, Alexander. That's an order from your commander." President Washington let the door slam on his way out, and little did he know that Alexander already had a lot figured out. He took a deep breath and then retired to his back room, where Thomas Jefferson was splayed across his table, quarter tied to each leg of the table. His screams for help were muffled by the gag in his mouth as Alexander stood over his naked body. "I hope you're ready to compromise," Alexander smirked and ran his fingers along the southern stag's sculpted abs. Thomas persisted with his screaming until Alexander removed his gag. "Hamilton...this isn't going to convince me," he plead, though he had dreamed of having the young stallion's slippery seal deep within his bowels. "I can be very persuasive," Alexander smirked and wrapped his lips around the francophile's Monticello and sucked until his eyes rolled back and he moaned despite his best efforts to remain aloof. "Alexander..." Thomas sighed. Alexander hopped up on the table and knelt in front of his cock. He slowly fed one finger after another the wrong way up Thomas's one way street! "Hello!" Thomas gasped as the third finger slipped in. "I need the votes," Alexander demanded as he watch Thomas crumble in ecstasy with three fingers up the ass and his wang firmly grasped. "Bold strokes," Thomas suggested, so Alexander moved his fingers in and out slowly and affirmatively until Thomas was panting and shivering on the table. "The votes, Secretary Jefferson," Alexander reminded him. "Finish," he whispered, closing his eyes. "Finish and you have the votes."


End file.
